The present invention is of the class of devices indicative that an animal is giving birth to its young.
In the past, it has been found that many times whenever horses, cattle, swine, and the like give birth to their offspring, complications tend to develop which require the aid of the stockman or the veterinarian to prevent death of the newborn or for that matter, the mother. If the animal is not penned, it is common for the animal to attempt to hide during the birthing, complicating the problem of locating the animal.
With the values which have been placed upon animals today in such cases as racehorses, milk cows, and the like, it is common for the stockman to remain close to the animal at all times during the expected period of birthing. This includes maintaining an all night vigil.
Obviously then, it is to a stockman's advantage to know exactly when, and if necessary, where an animal is in the process of birthing its young. It is to the detection of the birth of the animal fetus that this invention is directed.